<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Know Your Enemies by yak_i_guess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569410">Know Your Enemies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yak_i_guess/pseuds/yak_i_guess'>yak_i_guess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>we will find you acting on your best behavior [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But whatever, Death Threats, Gen, Hybrids, Injury, Transformation, WOW THIS AGED VERY POORLY UH, What’s this?, Wither Skeleton!Dream, Wither!Tommy, an actually beta read story?, but like it’s only one line, i cannot believe the first story i ever finish is a fucking mcyt fanfiction, kind of, why are the tag suggestions so horny wtf, woah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yak_i_guess/pseuds/yak_i_guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream doesn’t think two easily attainable discs are worth the independence of an entire nation they had just gone to war over.</p>
<p>Luckily, Tommy has a backup plan.</p>
<p>Or: a hybrid au because the idea appeared in my head and i’m not letting it go yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>no - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>we will find you acting on your best behavior [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>283</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Know Your Enemies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is entirely self-indulgent </p>
<p>probably gonna be part of a series because i have ideas for hybrids </p>
<p>anyways this is the first fic i’ve ever finished and it’s a mcyt fic dhmu</p>
<p>beta read by the lovely CallMeKii &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Dream.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream startled at the voice, whipping around. It should’ve been a relief to see that the voice belonged to TommyInnit, but it wasn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, despite the weight of his body obviously being shifted to his uninjured side, Tommy’s posture screamed danger. He gazed, unblinking at Dream with determination and something else Dream couldn’t identify. Whatever it was, it had sneaked it’s way into Dream’s heart and his fight or flight instinct started to kick. Dream gulped, but stood his ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you be recovering, Tommy?” Dream said, trying his best to act condescending. Whether Tommy saw through him or just didn’t care, Dream couldn’t tell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here to make a deal, Dream.” Tommy said finally. Dream’s eyebrows rose, a deal? For what? L’Manburg had already lost the war. Tommy should’ve known that from the moment he lost the duel. Dream said nothing, looking at the boy expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cat and Mellohi for L’Manburg’s independence,” Tommy stated, presenting the two discs. It was no secret that the discs were Tommy’s most prized possessions. Dream was surprised that he even thought to offer them up. The part of him that was unnerved by the boy was screaming at him to accept, to just get out. Dream, however, mustered up the confidence to express his thoughts. Dream started </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughing </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that hardly sounds fair,” Dream sneered, Tommy blinked in surprise. “Sure, the discs might hold sentimental value to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but I can get my own copies of them. They aren’t one of a kind. I can easily attain my own.” Dream smirked at the anger that started to creep into the boy’s gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So no, I do not accept your offer, TommyInnit. Go home and heal up that wound of yours,” Dream’s eyes flickered to Tommy’s injured side. Dream praised himself for the look of rage Tommy was giving him, but his heart only sped up. His being was shouting at him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>get out of there, now.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dream didn’t know why. He didn’t know why until suddenly Tommy was suddenly two feet away from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Caught off guard, Dream flinched back. How did he—?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’know, Dream, I have always been curious about what’s behind that mask of yours,” Tommy said in a deathly calm voice that contrasted heavily with the boy’s usual demeanor. Dream’s eyes widened behind said mask. He couldn’t just do that, he wouldn’t—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mask was already on the ground before Dream could even think to reach for a weapon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tripping over nothing after Tommy had suddenly punched him in the face, Dream could do nothing but look up to his attacker. To his shock and dread, Tommy’s gaze was full of malicious glee as he stared at Dream’s exposed face. As he stared at the onyx markings that could only belong to a Wither Skeleton hybrid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just as I thought!” Tommy exclaimed cheerfully. For once in his life, Dream felt small, like the prey of something much bigger and dangerous. It made no sense, throughout the whole war Dream had thought he was the apex predator, the strongest one. After all, how common was a hybrid more dangerous than one of a Wither Skeleton? Not very. Tommy had never radiated such a powerful and, dare he say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>destructive</span>
  </em>
  <span> energy before, and the fact that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>all this time terrified Dream. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’know Dream, I’m not really supposed to attack those considered kin…” Tommy started, and Dream watched in horror as the boy’s appearance began to change. “But I can make an exception, for you’re the one who harmed those I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>chosen </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be my kin.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dark tendrils seem to wrap around Tommy’s skin, enough so you could tell that the boy was not fully human. His hair also seemed to darken a few shades, but Dream didn’t know if that was his mind playing tricks on him. Two wings that were made out of ebony bones grew out of the boy’s back, and once bright blue eyes were replaced with black and white that pierced right into Dream’s soul. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream was a powerful Wither Skeleton hybrid, but Tommy was a much more deadly force. Giving out the dominant aura one would expect from the hybrid of a Boss Mob.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dream stared up at Tommy, the newly revealed Wither hybrid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s with the look, Dream? I thought you were supposed to be the strongest person here?” Tommy mocked. Dream did nothing but stare back up at him, frozen in fear. Tommy’s grin only widened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Dream, either you take the discs and give L’Manburg it’s independence, or I get to deliver your precious friends a wither rose,” the threat held heavy in Dream’s mind. He couldn’t fight back, not against something so much more powerful than him, not if he wanted to live to see another day. The choice was clear, that was obvious to both parties.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, Dream announced that L’Manburg could have it’s independence, to the shock of all but one of the citizens of both L’Manburg and the Dream SMP.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what—?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sapnap started, but Dream raised a hand to silence him. Holding up both Cat and Mellohi, Dream explained Tommy’s deal, omitting a few details, of course.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The citizens of L’Manburg cheered and tackled Tommy into a big hug. The citizens of the Dream SMP reluctantly backed off and left the group alone. Eret watched the L’Manburgians for a long moment, before taking off in the direction of his castle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From the pile of people on top of him, Tommy looked back up at Dream. Dream gritted his teeth, but gave Tommy a nod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy grinned victoriously. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>why is tommy a wither? well because i wanted all the sleepybois to be a boss mob (well techno would still be a piglin hybrid but he’s a god so)</p>
<p>as for what tommy meant by “considered kin” i mean that 1. withers and wither skeletons yknow and 2. withers don’t attack wither skeletons in game</p>
<p>anyways i had fun writing this and i plan on doing more mcyt fics (i plan on doing a big oneshot but i’m waiting for the War)</p>
<p>hope you enjoyed<br/>criticism is welcome (please i don’t know shit about writing)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>